Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a coupling structure between a display and a terminal body.
Description of Related Art
As a mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminal is a portable device that can be carried anywhere and have one or more of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting/outputting information, a function of storing data, etc.
In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it can be considered to improve the configuration and/or software of the terminal.
Recently, a display is provided on a front surface of the mobile terminal for a simpler appearance and a more convenient user interface. Especially, as a multimedia function of the mobile terminal is considered to be important, a mobile terminal capable of displaying a larger screen on the same area has been spotlighted. Accordingly, a structure of a mobile terminal capable of minimizing an area of a bezel portion on a display may be considered.